Sacrificios
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: si yo cumplo mi promesa, tu tambien lo haras ya se, mal summary pero bueno ya se me ocurrira algo mejor (AU) y aun no decido si sera futanari


Sacrificios

….

Sacrificio # 1

…..

 _...snif...snif..._

 _-nee, por qué lloras?-_

 _..snif... snif.._

 _-no quiero!, Déjame-_

 _...snif..snif..._

 _-bueno mírame...-_

 _...snif..sni...puff... Jajajajaja!..._

 _-eres más linda cuando sonríes o te ríes sabes!... Eh? Ahora porque te callas?... Espero que esto te haga recordar nuestra promesa sino mil agujas te comerás!...-_

… _.._

..pip...pip...pip...pip...

….

 _El sonido del despertador me hizo salir de aquel sueño dejándome un sentir agridulce y que mi mano tomará entre sus dedos aquel símbolo de una promesa..._

-rompe la promesa y la muerte de espera- _susurré mientras seguía tocando aquella pieza de metal que antes era un arete pero que ahora era un dije la cual era sostenida por una ligera pero costosa cadena de oro_

..tock..tock...

-ojou-sama?, Se le hará tarde si no se apura... Ojou-sama?-

 _Solté un suspiro antes de contestar y levantarme_

-si, ya voy-

 _Suspiraba de nuevo antes de levantarme completamente de la cama e ir a arreglarme para desayunar con mis padres aunque yo estuviera ahora en vacaciones..._

-bueno días Maki- _me decía mi padre al apenas verme por el rabillo del ojo sin despegar mucho la mirada de su tablet con información de algún paciente_ \- hoy te has levantado tarde casi terminamos de desayunar-

-recuerda que tu también te levantabas tarde cuando se trataba de vacaciones querido- _decía mi madre sonriendo despreocupadamente_ -vamos Maki-chan siéntate-

 _Y lo hacía esperando a que mi plato apareciese enfrente de mi, para empezar a desayunar.._

-bueno, se que ella está de vacaciones y puede flojear lo que quiera aún es una niña pero también, Maki, debes de recordar que tienes que estudiar es por eso que quiero que vengas con nosotros hoy al hospital que dices?, para que empieces a familiarizarte que mira ya estás por entrar a segundo año de preparatoria-

 _Dejé de comer por un momento observándolo pero teniendo una punzada de dolor al no recordar mi padre que día era hoy, o más bien a mis padres porque mi madre no había dicho nada tampoco deteniéndolo..._

-lo siento papá, pero no puedo hoy-

-que?, Por que no?- 

-por que hoy tengo un concurso de piano-

 _Mi padre sonrió con amor antes de contestarme_

-Maki, sé que te gusta mucho el piano y no tengo nada en contra de el pero sabes que algún día te encargaras del hospital como mi sucesora así que te pido por favor que vengas, aunque sea por un rato, se que al principio no te gustará por estar de aquí para allá pero no puedes desligarte de tu deber incluso podrás hacerte un tiempo para seguir tocando en tus tiempos libres te parece?-

 _Su manera en haberme dicho eso me había sido dolorosa pero no podía hacer más no me iría a dejar y tampoco tenía las suficientes agallas para decirles a mis padres que me gustaba más la música aunque probablemente me digan; si no lo intentas no lo sabrás así que sólo asentí_

-muy bien- _sonriéndome de nuevo mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi cabeza_ -entonces terminemos de desayunar para irnos-

 _Y lo hicimos terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos al hospital, hacía tiempo que no iba y me sorprendí al verlo era más grande de lo que recordaba, había gente entrando y saliendo algunos de ellos eran pacientes tomando un paseo junto con sus cuidadores a cargo era un lugar demasiado podría decirse agradable pero dejé de mirar el alrededor sólo porque mis padres me llamaban. Lo primero que pasó fue que mi padre llamaba a todos los jefes que tenía de cada área como el de los enfermeros para presentarme ante ellos, casi la mayoría podía asegurar que tenían los 40 tal vez un poco más.._

-bueno les presento a mi adorada hija Maki, ella empezará a formarse con nosotros para que un día ella se encargue de este hospital que tanto amamos, por favor cuiden de ella-

 _Cada uno fue saludándome y me decían que área era su especialidad después de eso, mi padre me mostraba cada área y que era lo que hacían en ella. Realmente me impresionaba todo lo que mi padre había hecho en todos estos años, junto con mi madre por supuesto, un gran desafío a mi parecer pero al final lo habían logrado y querían hacer más y eso me llamaba la atención aunque me daba un poco de miedo el no poder cubrir con las expectativas para cuando terminamos el recorrido me daba cuenta que eran ya las tres de la tarde y ya no sabía que seguiría después pero lo supe cuando el lugar se volvía agitado llegando con mi padre diciéndole que lo necesitarían ayuda con los pacientes que llegarían en cualquier momento, en pocas palabras, había pasado un accidente, mi padre se despidió dejándome con mi madre._

-bueno, Maki-chan que tal si vamos por algo de comer? O quisieras ir a la casa debió de ser agotador, pero ya sabes cómo es papá- _río un poco mi madre_

 _Y al decirle que quería ir mejor a casa llegaban las ambulancias y veíamos a los pacientes con los paramédicos pasar, señalando a que áreas ir, quien necesitaba cirugía urgentemente, todo pasaba relativamente rápido._

-será mejor que esperemos- _decía mi madre_

 _Pero al poco tiempo era llamada a ir a una cirugía e inevitablemente me dejaba sola sin decirme que podía hacer; irme sin ellos o que los esperará, así que sin más salí a tomar aire dándome mi tiempo de ver el área y dándome cuenta del parque que se encontraba pasando la calle, sin darme cuenta cruzaba y veía a algunos niños jugando en la caja de arena con tobogán, sus madres vigilándolos desde lejos sin perder el hilo de la conversación como alguno que otro chico o chica paseando a su perro y algunos más haciendo ejercicio en la zona de barras y anillos... Había cambiado tan poco esa fue la sensación que sentí e inevitablemente mi mano derecha se dirigía a mi dije recordando aquellas vagas palabras que me decían; puedes y debes de hacer lo que tú quieras, puedes confiar en mi._

 _Desgraciadamente después de ese día mi padre me pedía ir hospital como si fuese alguno de sus pasantes…._


End file.
